


Shiawase ni narou yo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Confrontations, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: C’era ancora qualche foto che lo raffigurava insieme a Kota, ed era certo che fossero ancora lì perché quest’ultimo non le aveva notate. Se l’avesse fatto, probabilmente non avrebbero impiegato troppo tempo a sparire.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota





	Shiawase ni narou yo

**~ Shiawase ni narou yo ~**

“Posso venire da te oggi dopo il concerto?”

La domanda di Yuri probabilmente lo sorprese, ma se così fu Kota non lo diede a vedere.

“Come mai?” domandò, aggrottando le sopracciglia e tenendo la voce bassa, perché gli altri non lo sentissero.

“Per favore, Kota” disse soltanto il più piccolo, mordendosi un labbro.

Yabu sospirò, passandosi una mano davanti al volto e strofinandosi gli occhi, come se stesse riflettendo.

“Non penso che sia il caso, Yuri. Potrebbe essere... ecco, potrebbe non essere una buona idea.”

“Non mi interessa che sia o meno una buona idea, Kota. Ho voglia di passare la serata con te, a casa tua, dobbiamo...” si morse un labbro, sospirando. “Dobbiamo parlare.” concluse, con aria seria.

“Yu, davvero, non capisco di cosa dobbiamo ancora parlare. Servirebbe solo a peggiorare le cose” ribatté, a voce bassa perché gli altri non lo sentissero.

Chinen alzò un sopracciglio, scuotendo la testa.

“Ti prego” disse solo, senza mai separare il proprio sguardo da quello del più grande.

Alla fine Kota alzò le braccia al cielo, come in segno di resa.

“E va bene, va bene. Puoi venire da me” concesse, sebbene non del tutto convinto.

Yuri annuì piano, ben lontano dall’essere felice per quella conquista.

Non ancora perlomeno, e sperava che Yabu nel corso della serata gli desse qualche buona ragione per esserlo sul serio.

***

Chinen si aggirava per il salotto con aria assorta.

Passava lieve la mano sui mobili, sugli oggetti che gli erano familiari.

C’era ancora qualche foto che lo raffigurava insieme a Kota, ed era certo che fossero ancora lì perché quest’ultimo non le aveva notate. Se l’avesse fatto, probabilmente non avrebbero impiegato troppo tempo a sparire.

Kota lo fissava dalla porta della cucina, poggiato contro lo stipite della porta, le braccia conserte.

Sembrava riflettere su cosa dire, volendo disperatamente evitare argomenti che lo portassero su terreni che non voleva esplorare.

Era esattamente quanto Chinen ci teneva ad evitare, ragion per cui scelse di parlare per primo.

“Mi era mancata questa casa” disse, con un sorriso stanco. “Credo che dovremmo parlare, Ko” aggiunse poi, andando a sedersi sul divano.

“Parlare?” ripeté l’altro facendo una smorfia. “Yuri, non c’è nient’altro di cui dobbiamo discutere. È andata avanti per settimane prima che giungessimo a questa conclusione, e non penso che andare oltre servirebbe a qualcosa se non a... se non a peggiorare le cose” spiegò, a disagio, avvicinandosi lentamente al divano.

Yuri alzò un sopracciglio, irritato.

“Noi non siamo giunti a nessuna conclusione!” gridò. “Tu hai fatto tutto da solo, chissà che cosa ti è passato per la testa, e allora hai semplicemente deciso di lasciarmi senza nessuna buona ragione. Non venire a dirmi che io ero d’accordo, perché se no adesso non sarei qui” concluse, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Non eri d’accordo? Però da quanto tempo era che ti lamentavi del fatto di non poter parlare a nessuno della nostra relazione? Da quanto tempo era che dicevi di essere stanco, di aver raggiunto il tuo limite di sopportazione?” chiese, il tono di voce alterato, mentre il più piccolo si alzò in piedi e gli si mise di fronte, con le braccia incrociate sul petto ed un’espressione malevola.

“E sbagliavo, forse? Non è colpa mia se tu ti sei sempre vergognato di portarti a letto un ragazzino al punto tale da non lasciare che nessuno lo venisse a sapere. Non era un problema mio, perché per me era la cosa più naturale del mondo. Ma non per questo ho mai pensato che... che fra noi dovesse finire tutto, e che dovessimo fingere che niente fosse mai successo” gli rinfacciò, respirando a fondo nel tentativo di regolarizzare il respiro.

Yabu parve colpito da quelle sue ultime parole.

Allungò una mano, facendo come per prendere quella del più piccolo, ma parve ripensarci quasi subito.

“Io non mi sono mai vergognato di stare con te, Yuri. Il motivo per cui non volevo che gli altri sapessero di noi era perché meno persone lo sapevano minore era il rischio che questa storia venisse a galla. Non l’ho fatto per imbarazzo o per chissà che cosa, l’ho fatto per proteggere tanto me quanto te.”

Chinen fece un verso sarcastico, scuotendo la testa.

“Mi sono sentito davvero protetto, difatti. Andiamo Kota, non volevi che sapessero che ti facevi un ragazzino, perché hai sempre avuto questa mentalità, questo modo di fare che...” l’altro lo interruppe, sempre più irritato.

“Sei libero di non credermi quando ti dico perché l’ho fatto, Yuri. Ma se stiamo giocando a scoprire chi ha la colpa, allora spiegami perché Dai-chan è venuto a chiedermi come andassero le cose fra noi due, come se fosse normale che lui sapesse che stavamo insieme!”

Yuri sbarrò gli occhi per un istante, poi parve calmarsi.

“Perché per me era normale. Per me era normale che le persone a cui voglio bene lo sapessero, perché, _cristo Kota_ , ero felice di stare con te e volevo che loro lo sapessero. L’ho detto a Dai-chan, gli ho detto che ero felice come non lo ero mai stato, e lui è stato contento per me. Tutto qui, non ci vedo niente di sbagliato in questo.” concluse, cercando di reprimere con tutte le sue forze l’istinto di piangere.

“Ne avevamo discusso. Ti avevo detto come la pensavo, e tu mi hai remato contro, ma non mi hai mai detto quanto rimanere in silenzio e fingere che fra noi non ci fosse niente ti ferisse. Se me ne avessi parlato avrei potuto...” sospirò, interrompendo la frase a metà. “Io avevo fiducia in te, Yuri” disse solo, in un mormorio.

“Allora forse è per questo che ci siamo lasciati” rispose l’altro, ironico. “Forse ci siamo lasciati perché tu hai mal riposto la tua fiducia, perché io ho detto a Dai-chan che io e te stavamo insieme e questo ha fatto crollare tutto. O forse” prese fiato, mordendosi un labbro “forse il punto è che questa relazione non valeva poi così tanto da tentare anche solo di aggiustare le cose, prima di perderla del tutto.”

Nonostante i suoi sforzi non riuscì a trattenere una lacrima, ma nemmeno si curò di asciugarla.

Quello di Kota fu probabilmente un istinto troppo radicato per essere ignorato, ma lo avvolse fra le proprie braccia, stringendolo contro il suo petto e baciandogli piano la fronte.

“Non è vero Yuri” mormorò. “Non è vero che non valeva abbastanza. Tu continui a parlare come se a me non importasse. Come se io riuscissi a dormire sereno la notte, senza lasciare che il pensiero di quanto è successo fra noi non mi rubasse il sonno. Come se tu non mi mancassi” aggiunse, sentendo allora il più piccolo scostarsi lievemente dalla sua presa.

Chinen si mise in punta di piedi, posando le labbra sulle sue.

E rimasero immobili poi, e proprio quando lui pensò che l’altro stesse per respingerlo e dirgli che non potevano, allora lo sentì schiudere la bocca, sentì la sua lingua cercare la propria, approfondendo il bacio.

Gli mise le braccia intorno al collo, mentre le mani del più grande scivolavano dietro la sua schiena, oltre la maglietta, e gli piacque quella sensazione, ritrovarle esattamente come ricordava, grandi e morbide e calde contro la sua pelle.

Fu a quel punto che Kota si scostò, di poco, senza lasciarlo del tutto andare.

“Forse... forse non dovremmo Yuri” sussurrò, con poca convinzione. “Servirebbe solo a complicare le cose.”

Il più piccolo fece una smorfia a questo suo commento, scuotendo la testa.

“Al diavolo” commentò solo, cercando di nuovo la sua bocca ed il suo tocco, e sentendolo come sciogliersi, lasciandosi andare a quelle sensazioni privo di alcuna remora.

Lo prese per la vita, sollevandolo e lasciando che gli cingesse i fianchi con le gambe, e senza mai smettere di baciarlo camminò a tentoni verso la stanza da letto, lasciandolo ricadere contro il materasso.

Si creò uno spazio fra le sue gambe, togliendogli la maglietta e facendo altrettanto, concedendosi qualche secondo per guardarlo, per riabituare i propri occhi alla visione di Yuri, seminudo sotto di lui, scoprendo solo allora con quanta intensità gli fosse mancato.

Scese con la bocca sul suo collo, baciandolo e mordendolo, passando poi la lingua sui punti in cui aveva affondato i denti.

Gli piacque sentirlo gemere mentre la bocca si spostava su un capezzolo, divertendosi a stuzzicarlo, leccandolo, soffiando poi sopra di esso per il puro gusto di sentirlo fremere sotto le proprie mani.

Yuri spinse i fianchi contro di lui, in una richiesta esplicita che l’altro non mancò di notare; continuò a percorrere verso il basso sulla sua pelle, riscoprendo la consistenza, il sapore di ogni centimetro, riscoprendo le reazioni di Yuri a qualunque cosa lui facesse.

Gli slacciò velocemente i pantaloni, sfilandoglieli poi insieme ai boxer, e tirandosi su il tempo necessario a fare lo stesso.

Quando tornò su di lui prese a muovere piano le dita sulla sua erezione, sfiorandolo appena, passando il palmo sulla punta e ridiscendendo verso il basso, concedendogli poco alla volta.

L’altro continuava a protendersi verso quel tocco, lamentandosi perché gli desse qualcosa di più, e Kota si divertì solo per pochi altri minuti a provocarlo prima di dargli quanto chiedeva.

Tenendolo alla base posò le labbra sulla punta, con un guizzo della propria lingua, prima di scendere e avvolgere il suo sesso con la bocca.

Chinen si lasciò andare ad un grido strozzato, liberatorio, mentre cercava di prendere le redini della situazione spingendosi contro la lingua di Kota, cosa che questi non gli lasciò fare; gli mise difatti le mani sui fianchi, impedendogli qualsiasi movimento e tornando a leccare lungo la sua erezione, riprendendola poi in bocca per quanto poteva, fino a quando non sentì la punta sfiorargli la gola.

Si risollevò di poco, ghignando per il gemito di disappunto di Yuri, e gli prese le gambe, lasciandosele passare oltre le spalle.

Continuò a muovere la mano sul suo sesso, mentre si chinava e, lascivamente, passava una prima volta la lingua sulla sua apertura.

Yuri ebbe come uno spasmo a quel contatto così improvviso, ma cercò poi di rimanere fermo, per quanto gli riusciva, in modo tale da non perdersi nemmeno uno dei movimenti della bocca di Kota su di lui.

Il più grande continuò a penetrarlo lentamente con la lingua, aggiungendo lentamente le dita della mano che aveva libera per prepararlo, prendendosi forse anche più tempo di quanto fosse realmente necessario, non riuscendo a fare a meno dei versi sconnessi ai quali Yuri si stava lasciando andare.

Quando si accorse che l’altro non avrebbe sopportato oltre, si rialzò su di lui, facendo presa sulla sua gamba da sotto la coscia e portandosela contro il fianco, lasciando che sentisse solo per pochi secondi la punta della propria erezione contro di sé prima di cominciare lentamente a penetrarlo.

Chinen si aggrappò alla sua schiena con le unghie, graffiandolo, sollevando la testa e mordendogli forte una spalla quando lo sentì del tutto dentro di sé.

Ansimavano entrambi leggermente, e Kota non poté fare a meno di sorridergli nel vedere la sua espressione.

Sollevò una mano e la portò sul suo viso, accarezzandolo piano.

“Mi era mancato” mormorò, chinandosi per baciarlo sulle labbra. Il più piccolo annuì, sorridendo a sua volta, e non riuscendo ad impedirsi di muovere lentamente il bacino, come segnalando che poteva riprendere a spingersi dentro di lui.

“È mancato anche a me, Ko” rispose, facendo ancora meglio presa sul corpo dell’altro. “Non sai quanto.” aggiunse, con voce roca, come sentendosi mancare il fiato.

Yabu prese un respiro profondo, e uscì da lui quasi del tutto, prima di riaffondare nuovamente in quel corpo stretto e caldo, con una spinta più decisa di quella iniziale.

Yuri si morse un labbro, reclinando la testa sul cuscino e avvolgendo più strette le gambe intorno al corpo di Kota, come a volerlo spingere ancora di più dentro di sé.

Il più grande d’altro canto cercava di concentrarsi, certo del fatto che altrimenti avrebbe perso troppo facilmente quel velo di razionalità rimastogli.

Si muoveva dentro Yuri a ritmo sostenuto, tentando di angolare le proprie spinte fino a quando non raggiunse quel punto più sensibile dentro di lui, che gli fece inarcare maggiormente la schiena e mordersi un labbro fino quasi a farlo sanguinare.

Yabu sorrise, continuando ad andare contro quello stesso punto, più e più volte.

Quando vide Yuri portare una mano sulla propria erezione lo fermò; si sfilò da dentro di lui, non potendo fare a meno di ridere per la sua espressione indignata, e si distese supino dall’altra parte del letto, facendogli segno di raggiungerlo.

“Serviti pure” gli disse con un mezzo sorriso allusivo, mentre l’altro si sistemava sopra di lui e lasciava che lo penetrasse di nuovo, riprendendo a muoversi velocemente, arrivato ormai al proprio limite di sopportazione.

Kota avvolse il suo sesso con le dita, stringendo quanto bastava, muovendole tentando di seguire il suo stesso ritmo e vedendolo sempre più vicino all’orgasmo.

Chinen si spostò verso dietro e Yabu si spinse ancora dentro di lui, lasciando che lo sentisse del tutto mentre si lasciava andare ad un grido mal trattenuto e veniva, sporcando lo stomaco e il petto del più grande.

Kota rallentò solo per pochi secondi prima di arpionargli i fianchi e tornare a muoversi, sempre più velocemente, fino a quando anche lui non riuscì più a resistere e si svuotò dentro il corpo del ragazzo, stringendo ancora di più con le unghie nella sua carne.

Yuri si lasciò andare di fianco a lui, ansimando, cercando di recuperare il respiro.

Sorrideva.

Kota gli avvolse le spalle con un braccio, attirandolo contro di sé, facendo in modo che il proprio petto aderisse con la sua schiena, andando a baciargli il collo e annusando il suo odore, sentendo che non se ne sarebbe mai stancato.

“Questo cambia le cose?” domandò improvvisamente Yuri, prendendogli una mano e cominciando a giocare distrattamente con le sue dita.

Kota sospirò, scrollando le spalle.

“Yu... ti ho detto come stanno le cose. Ti ho detto che non riesco a dormire la notte da quando tu non ci sei, ti ho spiegato i motivi per cui ho fatto quello che ho fatto. Ma, ecco... se non riesco a renderti felice, se non riesco a fare in modo che le cose fra noi funzionino senza deluderti, allora per noi non ha senso stare insieme.” mormorò.

Chinen sospirò, e rimase in silenzio, riflettendo su cosa rispondere a quelle sue affermazioni.

Poi parve rinunciarvi, e si voltò leggermente verso il più grande, con un sorriso malizioso.

“Ho ancora voglia, Ko” mormorò, portandosi una mano dietro la schiena e cominciando ad accarezzargli lentamente un fianco.

Yabu strabuzzò gli occhi, poi ridacchiò.

“Hai troppa fiducia nelle mie capacità di resistenza, Yu” scherzò, ancora confuso dal brusco cambio di argomento.

“Non è vero. Non sei ancora _così_ vecchio.”

Non volendo smentirlo, Yabu gli prese una gamba, portandosela oltre il fianco.

Lo penetrò ancora, così com’era, senza preavviso e con meno attenzione di quella usata in precedenza.

Si spinse dentro di lui cercando di non pensare a quello che gli aveva detto, cercando di non pensare a come avesse evitato di rispondergli, cercando di non pensare a quello che sarebbe accaduto dopo.

Si mosse dentro di lui, godendosi ancora quella sensazione, ancor di più perché non sapeva se ne avrebbe avuto la possibilità in futuro.

Voleva sentirlo e basta, e fu quanto fece.

Cercò con le mani ogni centimetro della sua pelle, pose le labbra sulla sua nuca e scese per quanto gli consentisse quella posizione sulla sua schiena, concentrandosi sui suoi gemiti e dimenticando qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse il piacere che si stavano dando a vicenda.

Quando raggiunsero nuovamente l’orgasmo, si sentì come svuotato.

E non tanto per il secondo amplesso, quanto perché aveva la sensazione che tutto fosse finito lì, che la risposta di Yuri non gli sarebbe piaciuta, e allora non avrebbe potuto fare altro che recriminare su quanto aveva fatto, su ogni sua mossa che, alla fine, si era rivelata sbagliata.

Ancora, Chinen si stese di fianco a lui, ancora dandogli le spalle.

Kota lo osservava, senza perdersi nessuno dei suoi movimenti, accarezzandogli piano un braccio con la punta delle dita, quasi avendo paura di fare ancora la cosa sbagliata.

“Puoi dormire sonni tranquilli, Ko” mormorò di punto in bianco il più piccolo, stringendosi maggiormente contro di lui. “Non c’è mai stato un momento in cui tu non mi abbia reso felice.” aggiunse, e anche se non lo stava guardando l’altro seppe che stava sorridendo.

E lui fece altrettanto.

Lo avvolse con le proprie braccia, fermamente intenzionato a non lasciarlo andare.

“Continuerò a provarci allora, Yuri” disse, solenne, senza riuscire a mascherare una risata. “Per sempre.”

“Per sempre” confermò Chinen, lasciandosi andare maggiormente contro di lui e abbandonandosi alla stanchezza.

E Kota fece altrettanto, perché il più piccolo aveva ragione.

Con la certezza di averlo accanto, con la certezza che fosse felice, poteva davvero dormire finalmente dei sonni tranquilli.


End file.
